polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Icelandball
Icelandball |nativename = : Íslandsbolti |founded = 930 - Present June 17, 1944 |onlypredecessor = Icelandic Commonwealthball |predicon = Iceland |image = 47574 by ninteamai-d7ll9oh.jpeg |caption = This is the a-ö of Ísland, so reyndu að syngja með! En ekki kalt! |government = Republic |personality = Icy, Friendly, Tolerant, Content |language = Official Languages: Icelandic Secondary Languages: English |type = Germanic |capital = Reykjavíkball |affiliation = NATOball Nordic Councilball EFTAball Arctic Councilball |religion = Christianity * Lutheranism * Catholicism Atheism Norse Paganism |friends = Everyone, but especially Norwayball Swedenball Canadaball Denmarkball Finlandball UKball Faroe Islandsball New Icelandball USAball Panamaball Somaliaball Argentinaball Indonesiaball Greenlandball Stefan Karl Stefansson |enemies = ISISball Albaniaball (4-2!!!) Basqueball |likes = Fish, Necropants, Björk, being a safe country, Sigur Rós, LazyTown, Robbie Rotten, elves, trolling Europe with volcanoes, the a-ö of Iceland, Inspired by Iceland, getting into the FIFA World Cup, gender equality, his weird language which closest to the Old Norse language, whaling, geyser, Blue Lagoon, being selfish. |hates = Being associated with anything with ice, circumcision, his worst nightmare, Being called Irelandball by mispronunciation, bile duct cancer |intospace = Yes (Bjarni Tryggvason) |bork = Skyr Skyr, Björk Björk, Net Net, Mine mine mine mine mine Mine mine mine mine mine, We are number one We are number one hey!, |food = Ice Cod, Hákarl, Skyr, Hot dog, Whale, puffin's heart |status = The turks gave diplomatic note us WTF just a toilet brush |reality = ���� Republic of Iceland ���� }}Icelandball is a Nordic countryball located in the Atlantic ocean. He does not border any other countries due to being an island, but is still relatively close to Greenlandball. The country is divided into 8 regions, including his capital Reykjavíkball located in the Southwest, giving him a total area of 39,682 square miles, making him the 106th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 353,070 inhabitants. No, he is not a land of ice. He is a land of geysers. Due to being a highly Westernized and developed country located in Northwest Europe, Iceland has been able to gain membership in NATOball, Arctic Councilball, and the Nordic Councilball, as well as the United Nations like almost every other country in the world. Today he is considering to join EUball though which might upset his close brother Norwayball Icelandball is often seen as a generally friendly country and does not have many enemies (or friends outside Scandinavia for that matter). But Icelandball has a tendency to spew (or in some cases fart) ash all over Europe, much to other countryballs' annoyance. Icelandball also enjoys its small island nation status. Sometimes it watches Europe's problems from afar, usually with popcorn in hand. It likes to stay alone, and has one of the smallest populations in the world. His national day is June 17th, and his astrological sign is Gemini. Despite not having a huge population, he manages to dub movies from Disney, Warner Bros, Universal and Paramount into the Icelandic language. History 'Settlement and Foreign Rule' At 9th and 10th centuries, Vikingball came here and settled down in here. In the year 930 AD, Icelandic Commonwealthball was borned. He remained independent for 300 years, but was killed by Denmark-Norwayball. He then became Kingdom of Norwayball's son until 1814. In 1874, he finally gained full autonomy. In 1914, he regained his independence to some extent, but still was in a personal union with Denmarkball. 'World War II and Independence' When Denmarkball fell to Nazi Germanyball, Icelandball was unable to relations with Denmarkball, and thus decided to declare himself neutral. However, the UKball was paranoid that Nazi Germanyball would target Icelandball, as he is an important strategic position in the Atlantic, and "invaded" Icelandball. Since Icelandball had no standing military, Icelandball reluctantly agreed to allow Allied forces to "occupy" him, and UKball posted notices of such "occupation" in broken Icelandic. UKball then handed control of Icelandball to USAball, who then worked on and layed out much of Icelandball's infrastructure, helping Iceland's later post-war economic boom. By 1944, Icelandball decided to declare himself an independent republic. 'Postwar Era' After WWII, he decided to join NATO, despite having no standing army, suck and kind country already. Due to modernization efforts and the infrastructure boost during WW II, Iceland developed extremely rapidly, essetially turning from a Middle-Age like country to a fully modern European nation within years. Despite his seemingly excellent economy, in reality he was in debt and his economy was at risk of failing from even a slight disturbance. During the Great Recession, he began to consider joining the EU as well, after seeing how fragile his economy was. To make matters worse, a subglacial volcano named Eyjafjallajökull erupted in 2010, spewing large ash clouds and halting air travel in Northern Europe and America. However, when he began to make rapid recovery, he dropped the idea. During the great recession, he tried to promote tourism to aid his decimated economy, advertising his landscape and brainwashing attracting large amounts of tourists. Even today, he is still a very popular tourist destination, we are number one. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends The entire world (We've seen Iceland talking with Walesball, Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball...), Especially: *Nordicballs - Brothers! ** Gotlandball - Is relatable ** Swedenball - Buys me stuff ** Norwayball - Also buys me stuff ** Finlandball - Good Vodka ** Greenlandball - Nephew, and we are arctic buddies! Please don't into suicide... ** Denmarkball - Danadjöflar! ** Faroe Islandsball - Nephew who loves whaling and fishing too Best friend. * Japanball - Has good hentai * Spainball and Portugalball - þau eru mín friends because buy my cod. * Switzerlandball - Continental version of me *Lazy Town - Thanks to this cartoon, all children are now healthy and sporty, like Sportacus. They're number one * USAball - Visits a lot * Somaliaball - He loves Lazy Town, especially the song "You are a pirate!". Unfortunately, my brothers hate him. * Argentinaball - 1-1 is an okay football match, so we of good. * Indonesiaball - We both can into smogging neighboring countries *Everyone who supported Stefan Karl and his fight with cancer Neutral * UKball - Flag stealer! Get away from my fish. But I still of likings yuo, and thanks for restaurants but YOU HAVE A SUPERMARKET CALLED ICELAND THAT HAS A MINOTAURS BREATH!!!!!! REMOVE ICELAND FOODS!!!! Well, nope because Iceland Foods is based in the UK. * Panamaball - Get those papers away from me because they cost me to resign. But my citizens are happy though so maybe not much of an enemy. We also made our world cup debuts in 2018. Enemies * ISISball - Everyone hates him * Basqueball - IT WAS JUST A GODDAMN PRANK BRO!!! That whole Basque-killing law thing, it was like 400 years ago, man! Can't we just let bygones be bygones and move on with our lives?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT FOR REAL!!! *Bile duct cancer - Oh my god! It killed Stefán Karl Stefánsson! YOU BASTARD! *Circumcision - IT'S THE MOST HORRIFYING THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ISRAELCUBE!!! IT'S A HUMAN RIGHTS VIOLATION AND HAS NO MEDICAL BENEFIT AT ALL!!! WHY ARE WE STILL DOING THIS IN THE WEST?!?!?! REMOVE!!! Gallery F9eZd7QRbWgwQKDrb-jzPnL JzJogQOBRykNYvs678E.png|artist: Le_Pepp IcelandballV.png Nordic Countries.png Iceland-0.png Ff8b2wju4fj11.png|credit from gutavuh 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png CPcLO82.png Germanic Thread.png We are Iceland.png We are Iceland2.png Y4VQVq1.png 8rPuX1D.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png Iceland.png Neighbours.png 未命名78.jpg Icelandic Pride.png OF DANSK PARTY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|Iceland can into colony! Immigration problems in Europe.png Cod Wars.png Lonely but Neutral Iceland.png Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png Iceland_good,_Iceland_bad.png 77474 670539876344598 1736554317157068883 o.png Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png|Canada wants to conquer me. Iceland honors the old monarchy.png What is of army?.png Cold and lovin' it.png History of Iceland.png Invasion of Iceland.png 8mFjqQT.png Better safe than Sorry.png The Landlockers.png Iceland has an idea.png Ålanders on the world.png Linguistic Trouble.png Crowded.jpg Sfi9nny.png Nice Place.png Food.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 'fiswOgO.png ZtlikzY.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png OdT9g9o.png ErQuQ4s.png Secret Weapon.png Polluters.png Snowball Fight.jpg Bring the Fridge.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Icelandic Love.png Cant Into Football.png Unacceptable Trade.png Iceland History.png Weak Point.png RVTNAE.png Greenland's Genius.png KNHiJVD.png Iceland_by_Slovak.png Nordics.png Nordic_Countries.png Iceland.gif Icelandball-wall.png Russia_Visits_The_Nordics_and_Estonia.jpeg Links *Facebook page }} es:Islandiaball fi:Islantipallo fr:Islandeballe zh:冰岛球 Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:UNball Category:Vikings Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Icelandic Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Arctic Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Republic Category:Icelandball Category:Communist Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:NATOball Category:Lutheran Category:ISIS Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Island Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:World Cup Participants